


dance me to the end of love

by downtothewire



Series: season two one-shots [2]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtothewire/pseuds/downtothewire
Summary: Nico and Karolina put their differences aside for a moment during Molly's quinceañera.OR the Nico and Karolina slow dance scene we never got.





	dance me to the end of love

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song dance me to the end of love, and i specifically had the madeleine peyroux version in mind
> 
> happens in 2x12

Nico sat on the staircase and looked around with tears in her eyes at Chase and Molly. They swayed to the rhythm of the song she did not know that Molly picked out. She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that Chase really was not kidding when he said he could dance. Nico could see the silver corner of his protein pack peeking out from his suit jacket. She couldn't believe she'd actually grown fond of him.

She was so proud of Molly. The girl beamed in Chase's arms, now fifteen, and that was what really got Nico's eyes wet. The thought of not only Molly growing up, but that she got one pure moment in the midst of the chaos of their lives. Molly had to do so much growing up in so little time, and Nico feared for her innocence, while still needing her grow up - it was all too conflicting. She wished she didn't need to, but they can't always be there to protect Molly, and her unwavering belief in people is both her biggest weakness and greatest strength. Nico wished she could see the nuances of the world the way Molly did.

Then Chase and Molly separated with a final hug and a kiss to the cheek, and Chase walked over to Gert, offering out his hand asking her to dance. She took it with a small smile on her face. Alex proceeded to intervene and pull Molly to dance next. Nico felt a pang of jealousy hit her. Her eyes searched for Karolina, and she found her moving slowly to the music on the other side of the room alone. They were a couple of feet apart, but Nico felt like oceans laid between them.

She hurt at the thought of what she maybe lost. She couldn't even remember what happened that made her possibly lose it. One minute she was watching the explosion around them, the next she was bombarded with images of Amy, and then it all went black until she was standing over Jonah's corpse as Karolina's scream broke her out of her trance. All she knew is that somehow she killed Jonah. Karolina turned to look at her, and Nico must have had a grimace on her face from her previous wanderings, because Karolina watched her worriedly. When their eyes met, hers started to water, and Nico fled to the dining room. She was not going to ruin the night for Molly like she ruined everything else. Amy, Topher, Jonah. She should've done better.

Her eyes burned as she tried to keep her emotions under control, she'd cry later as she always did in the dead of night as she tried to fall asleep alone and cold.

"You okay?" A small voice asked. She'd recognize the surprisingly raspy tone of it anywhere. She turned to see Karolina standing there, fiddling with her dress nervously. 'God, she looks beautiful,' Nico couldn't help but think.

Nico nodded softly, telling her she was even though she wasn't. If Karolina noticed she was lying she chose not to say anything. She only stretched out her hand expectantly, but Nico couldn't do anything but stare at it dumbfounded.

"Dance with me," she said in the softest of tones, and Nico felt her heart grow exponentially, her eyes now burning for a different reason.

"Karolina, I'm--" she started to apologize, but Karolina shook her head.

"Not tonight. Tonight's not about that. Tonight is about Molly, and it's about me wanting to dance with you."

Nico nodded and laced her fingers with Karolina's. Karolina dragged her into the middle of the dance floor - the others not paying them any mind. Karolina laced her arms around Nico's neck as Nico wrapped hers around her waist. They fell into position naturally like they had done it for a lifetime, even though they were dancing together for the first time.

Their bodies were still not touching. Nico felt cold breeze wafting through the small space between them, she wanted nothing more than to bridge it.

"You look beautiful," Karolina whispered, while they moved, tender with each other, scared to be too loud.

"You do too," she whispered back.

Their eyes softly met each other with so much care, like they hadn't done in a while. Nico took the moment to be brave and eliminated any and all distance between them. She tightened her arms around Karolina's waist and laid her head on her chest - too short to lay it on her shoulder. Karolina breathed in a sudden surprised gasp, and Nico was ready to pull away when Karolina's arms drew tighter around her neck.

She released a shaky breath, and it's the first time her lungs feel able to fully expand in however long she could remember.

"I miss you," Nico chanced, now emboldened.

Karolina placed a small kiss on her head, before resting her own head on Nico's, "I miss you too," and they were closer for now.

Nico felt the stress she'd been carrying melt away from her shoulders. She gave into Karolina's warmth as they swayed to the music.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE SCENE WE DESERVED!!!
> 
> also i'm going to be writing short season two one-shots of cute moments that might have happened during season two. This is mostly me working through all the feelings I have about the new season. It was a lot. Hope you enjoy these!!! <3
> 
> twitter: downtothewire2, tumblr: downtothe-wire


End file.
